My love for you is stronger than the power of God
by Miss Stella Sanzenin
Summary: It's a simple Hayate no gotoku fanfiction. What will happen when Hayate is under some sort of spell? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The visitor

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so I really don't know whether people will like it or no. Anyway, I tried my best to make it interesting. So I hope you like it and fell free to let me know what you think about it by sending me a review. I wished I owned the characters of Hayate no gotoku but sadly I don't./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongChapter 1: The visitor/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"It was the first day of summer break. A young man wears his bulter uniform and steps out of his room. He perpares breakfast and then walks into a huge room to wake his lady up. To his suprise she was up and getting herself ready. She tied her two pig-tails./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Oh Hayate, are you her to wake me up?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Yes, milady."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Someone important is visiting today. So I had to wake up early."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The door bell rang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "It must be her."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"She gets up from the seat of the dressing table and runs downstairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "emAn important person? I wonder who it could be."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A young lady wearing a maid's uniform walk towards the door to open it. Suddenly she heard someone calling out to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Maria, let me open the door."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Sure." -she said with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi goes ahead to open the door. Hayate goes downstairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Good morning to you, Maria."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Good morning, Hayate."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "The mistress seems to be happy today."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Ya, After all her sister is coming to meet her after a long time."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Her sister? I never knew lady Nagi had one."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi opens the door. On the other side of the door there was a young 16 year girl with long brown hair tied into a high pony-tail. She seemed quite stylish./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "Hey Nagi, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Ya, I've been waiting for you for such a long time. I've brought a new game. Let's go and play it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Won't it be better of she could get some rest?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "No Maria, she's fine. Come on let's go go go!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi grabs Shannon's wrist and takes her upstairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Maria, Lady Nagi seems energetic."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Yes. After all, her sister has come after such a long time."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: 'Maria, May I ask you something?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Sure go ahead."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "What is Lady Nagi's sister like?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Well... she is a really great girl. She is good at almost everything. Then, she could do anything for Nagi."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "She loves Lady Nagi a lot, I guess."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "They both love each other. Let's see what else can I say. She has worked really hard to build up her future. She's almost as rich as the Sanzenin's now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Huh, what does that mean? Shouldn't she also be the heiress as Lady Nagi?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Basically, she's not Nagi's blood sister. So, she said that she cannot be the true heiress. It all belongs to Nagi."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate looks above in a sad face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "I see."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Since it's summer break, why don't you go and play with Nagi like always."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Always? I don't play so often Maria. I've got work to do."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Maria: "Could you please call Lady Nagi for her breakfast."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Sure, Maria."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate walks upstairs and enters the gaming room. Nagi was playing a play station game with her sister./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Mistress, Maria is calling you for breakfast."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "No."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "You haven't had anything form morning?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "No."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon stops playing, stands up and starts scolding Nagi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "Then go down and eat. Unless you don't eat, I won't play along."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Okay." - she said in a lazy tone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "She convinced Lady Nagi so quickly and easily. She really is something."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi gets up and walks towards the door. She didn't tell a word to Hayate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "emHuh? Did she just ignore me just now? What sort of question is that coming to my mind!?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "You are not coming, Hayate?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "You know me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "Whenever I call Nagi up, she just talks about you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate: "Really?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "Yes. Come on, let's get going."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hayate nodded. And both of them walk down. The day passed quickly. Nagi and Shannon played the whole day and Hayate did his daily chores. Soon it was bedtime./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Your not sleeping with me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon: "I've got work that has to be done. Maybe next time."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagi: "Okay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Shannon goes towards Hayate's room. What work could she have with him? We'll find that out in the next chapter./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"So guys, how was it?I let me know your thoughts by sending a review^^/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2: The spell

Thank you for your cute reviews miss Ema and miss Krisha. Here's the second chapter, guys.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The spell**

Shannon walks towards Hayate's room and knocks the door.

Hayate: "Yes, come in."

Shannon enters in.

Hayate: "You are Lady Nagi's sister."

Shannon: "Shannon."

Hayate: "So, Miss Shannon, what brings you here so late at night?"

Shannon: "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to ask you something. May I ask?"

Hayate: "Sure."

Shannon: "It's about Nagi. What is Nagi to you?"

Shannon had a serious look in her eyes. Hayate was a bit confused.

Hayate: "What is Lady Nagi to me?"

Shannon: "Ya, didn't you hear my question earlier."

Hayate: "Lady Nagi is..."

Shannon: "Is?"

Hayate: "The most important person in my life."

Shannon: "I see, so that means you are in love with her, right?"

Hayate: "Love her? Well I never thought about loving her."

Shannon: "What? You never loved her?"

Hayate: "As her butler, of course I do."

Shannon: "I see. But didn't you tell her that you wanted to run away with her."

Hayate: "Well, you see, the truth is, I wanted to take her a hostage."

Hayate gets a smack.

Shannon: "How could you use such hopeless words while kidnapping someone!?"

Hayate: "Well I..."

Shannon: " _I can't let Nagi find out the truth. I've gon_ _na do the something but what? Wait I know."_

She touches Hayate with her fore and middle finger on the forhead. Hayate was a bit confused.

Hayate: "What did you do just now?"

Shannon: "Nothing. So... Why do you protect Nagi?"

Hayate : "Because she saved my life. I owe her alot."

Shannon : "We'll see if you protect her because you love her or because you owe her."

The next morning. Hayate enters the kitchen

Hayate: "Maria, good morning."

Maria: "Good morning, Hayate."

Hayate: " _Should I ask Maria for help?"_ "Maria can I ask you something?"

Maria: "Sure."

Hayate: "Do I love Lady Nagi?"

Maria: "How am I supposed to know that?"

Hayate: "Your right. What about Lady Nagi? Does she?"

Maria: " _If I tell him the truth, if ever Nagi will confess, it won't have any meaning."_ "Well, she said that she likes you alot."

Hayate: "I see."

Maria: "But why are you asking such a question so early in the morning?"

Hayate blushes and looks down.

Hayate: "Well... um... you see... I..."

Maria: _"He is definitely in love with Nagi. When did this happen?"_

Shannon: "Why don't you tell Nagi about your feelings now? You will get your answer at that time."

Hayate: "What if I get fired?"

Shannon: "Then I'll take you as my butler."

Hayate: "What!?"

Shannon: "Just kidding. She won't fire you."

Hayate: "But I can't date my mistress, if she accepts."

Maria: "Then resign. You've paid off your debt, haven't you?"

Hayate: "Okay then, I'll resign."

Shannon: "Great!"

Hayate leaves.

Maria: "You did something, didn't you?"

Shannon winks: "Yes. Love spells work really well, don't they?"

Maria: "But is it okay?"

Shannon: "Yup" -with great confidence

After leaving, Hayate goes to wake Nagi up.

Hayate: "You are up Mistress?"

Nagi: "Yes. I can't wait to spend time with Shannon."

Hayate: "There is something that I wanted to tell you."

Nagi: "Sure."

Hayate: "I want to resign."

Nagi: "What!? But why!?"

Hayate: Because I want do date someone.

Nagi: "Who is she?" -she said angrily

Hayate is too embarrassed to tell her what is in his heart.

Hayate: _"She's in a bad mood, I guess. I won't tell her, now but I already told her I'm resigning. Oh man, this is a huge problem now. Wait, stay clam, Hayate."_ "Mistress, I want to go to get some fresh air. May I leave."

Nagi: "You are no longer my butler, feel free it do what you want."

Hayate leaves the room. Nagi cries her heart out.

Nagi: "Hayate is leaving. I don't need to live now."

Nagi walks towards the terrace of the mansion but on her way she over heard Maria and Shannon taking in the kitchen. They were laughing.

Shannon: "Now he can finally date her. I'm happy for her."

Maria: "Your right, finally". -she let out a sigh of relief

Nagi: " _Maria and Shannon, Not you two as well. How could you?"_

Nagi looks our of the window and sees Hayate going out of the gate.

Nagi: _"I bet he is going to date that girl. I'll follow him. Let me see who she is."_

* * *

Where is Hayate going? We'll find that out the the next chapter. So stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: The confession

It's been a long time hasn't it? I wasn't getting time to type at all. Anyway, thank-you for your patience.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The confession**

Hayate walks out of the mansion wondering what he should do now. Nagi follows him. He enters Loser Park where he met Nagi for the first time. He stands and looks at the vending machine. He keeps his hand on the glass of the machine. All the thoughts of that painful Christmas night flashed before his eyes. He had lost all hope on that day but Nagi like a ray of hope had appeared in his life. In fact, she was his life itself. Nagi was just behind the machine. A voice interrupted in between.

Hinagiku: "What are you doing here Hayate?"

Hayate turned around to see it was Hinagiku.

Hayate: "Hi, Hinagiku."

Hinagiku: "You are spacing out. Did something happen?"

Hayate: "No, nothing."

Hinagiku: "The day is really good, isn't it?"

Hayate: "It sure is."

Hinagiku: "There is something that I wanted to tell you from a long time. May I say it?"

Hayate: "Sure, go ahead."

Hinagiku: "The thing is I..."

Nagi: _What is going on here? Hayate came all the way here just to meet Hinagiku! Hayate, you are a cheater. This is the place where you promised that you won't ever cheat on me. Why did you do this, Hayate?_

Hinagiku: "I love you, Mr. Ayasaki."

Hayate: "What!? _I never knew Hinagiku would have such feelings for me."_

Nagi was shocked. Hinagiku was blushing. Her face had completely turned red

Hinagiku: "So, will you go out with me? I know you still love her but still I had to tell you how I feel."

Hayate: "I'm not in love with her anymore."

Nagi: _"Hayate doesn't love me anymore?"_

Nagi shed out a tiny tear. Hayate and Hinagiku were referring to Athena but Nagi thought they were talking about her. Nagi just couldn't bear more pain. She didnt want to hear anything more. She ran away from there.

Hinagiku: "Well, if not her then who is the girl?"

Hayate: "She is..."

Hinagiku: "Is that Nagi?"

Hayate looked at Hinagiku. He was shocked.

Hayate: _"How did she know?"_

Hinagiku: "Hayate, Nagi is..."

Hinagiku pointed out to Nagi who was being kidnapped. Hayate quickly turned around. He immediately left that place and ran after the car in which they had put Nagi in. Hayate ran as fast as he could, his legs were starting to hurt. Luckily, he met Ayumu.

Hayate: "Ayumu, it's such a relief to see you here."

Ayumu blushed.

Hayate: "Ayumu, do you mind if I borrow your bike for a while."

Ayumu: "Sure, I don't mind."

Hayate quickly takes her bike, rides it towards the kidnappers hideout. Nagi was tied to a chair with ropes. A kerchief with some amount of cholorform in it was used to make her unconscious. Hayate with a hero-like entry entered the hideout.

Kidnapper 1: "How can you enter in without knocking. It's bad manners."

Kidnapper 2: "Why are you here? Want to join us?"

Hayate: "I'm here to save my mistress. Mistress? Anyway, I've no time to talk to you, where is Miss Nagi?"

Kidnapper 1: "Like we are going to tell you."

Hayate in a scary tone: "Very well, is that your final decision? Then I'll have to take her by force."

Kidnapper 1 takes a steel rod and runs go hit Hayate, Hayate dogges and moved towards the left side of the kidnapper and he kicks the kidnapper on the face. Moving his leg a little down, he manages to make to rod fly aways from the kidnappers hand. Hayate takes the rod and hits the Second kidnapper with it. Both the kidnappers are now unconscious. Hayate ran towards the chair where Nagi was tied. He quickly left the ropes. She fell in his arms.

Hayate: _"She looks beautiful. Wait, this is not the time to think stuff like that._ Mistress! Wake up!"

Nagi opes her eyes and gazes at Hayate.

Nagi: "Hayate? Why are you here?"

Hayate: "What so u mean by why? I'm here to save you."

Nagi: "You shouldn't have come, you are no longer my butler."

Nagi stands up. She takes out her cell phone and dials Maria's number. Maria picks up the call.

Maria: "Nagi, where are you? I think it's time for you to get home. Hurry up."

Nagi: "Sure. Just send someone to pick me up."

Maria: "Okay"

Nagi disconnects the call and keeps her phone back in the skirt pocket.

Nagi: "I'll be going home now. If you wish you can come along."

Hayate: "I've to return Ayumu's bike. I'll see you at the mansion."

The SPs arrive and Nagi enters the car and leaves the place.

Hayate: "Well, I should get going now."

He returns Ayumu's bike and goes back to the mansion.

* * *

Well, nothing much as happened so far. There are more chapters yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**Chapter 4: The truth**

Shannon: "We can't let Nagi find out the truth at any cost."

Athena: "You are right."

Shannon and Athena were having a talk at the Royal Garden about some truth that Nagi shouldn't come to know about. What was that truth?

Athena: "If somehow she finds out, the world will be in trouble."

Shannon: "The world? The whole world!?"

Athena: "Yeah. If Nagi finds out that Hayate never loved her. Her heart will break, leading to the creation of negative emotions. The path to this place will be opened..."

Shannon: "And then?"

Athena: "Suspense!"

Shannon *anime sweat drop*: "Okay. But don't we need a king's jewel to enter here."

Athena: "That's not what I'm taking about. All the evil forces will escape. It would be difficult to trap them back in here. More over, the God's power that was stolen, will be difficult to return. Hey, your mom promised that she will return the power back, right?"

Shannon: "Yes. But now that she is gone, I have to do it myself." "I think I should get going now"

Athena: "Sure."

Back at the Sanzenin Mansion. Hayate was walking around his room, thinking about something.

Hayate: "What should I do now? Should I wear my butler's uniform or casual clothes? Oh man, this a huge problem. I told her I want to resign and now she hates me. What am I going to do?"

After awhile, Hayate gets an idea.

Hayate: "I know. I think it would be best of I told her how I feel about her. Okay, I'll tell her."

Hayate wears casual clothes. It was 9 am when he saw his lady, former lady, to be more precise. He watched her having her iced coffee.

Hayate: "Good morning to you mistress... I mean Miss Nagi."

Nagi looked at Hayate. She ignored him and continued to have her iced coffee.

Hayate: "Miss Nagi, is something wrong? Did I do something that made you mad at me again?"

Nagi stops sipping the coffee, stands up and looks at Hayate with an angry look in her eyes.

Nagi: "You should know better, Mr. Ayasaki. You... How could you cheat on me like that?"

Hayate: "But I never cheated on you."

Nagi: "What? You are lying! You resigned, you left me all alone just cause you wanted to date a girl."

Nagi began to cry as she said that. Hayate lowered his head.

Hayate: "That's true, Miss Nagi, but do you know who the girl is?"

Nagi: "Yes. Of course I do. I know it's Hinagiku."

Hayate: "What? Now who told you that?"

Nagi: "I saw you both in the park yesterday"

Hayate: "But I don't have feelings for her."

Maria and Shannon enter the room where Nagi and Hayate were there.

Maria: "Good morning. Huh? Did something happen, Nagi? Why are you crying?"

Shannon: "What's exactly going on here?"

Nagi looks at them.

Nagi: "Don't you ever talk to me, you traitors!"

Shannon: "What are you saying, sis?"

Nagi: "All three of you are traitors."

Maria: "Calm down, Nagi."

Nagi: "I can't. How can I?"

Hayate: "What are taking about, Miss Nagi?"

Nagi: "You all know very well what I'm talking about."

Hayate in a loud voice: "Miss Nagi, let's get to the point."

Nagi: "Huh?"

Hayate: "Firstly, you are in a big misunderstanding. No one has cheated you."

Nagi: "And...?"

Hayate: "And I wanted to tell you something from a long time."

Nagi: "What?"

Hayate: "That I love you."

Nagi in a loud voice: "What!?"

Hayate: "Don't get mad."

Nagi kept quiet for a while. She lowerd her head. There was a an awkward silence in the room. Soon the silence broke.

Hayate: "Miss Nagi, is everything okay?"

Nagi: "Yes I'm fine. About what you said earlier."

She rises her head and looks deep into Hayate's baby blue eyes. This made him blush. Right now, Hayate's heart was pounding very fast, fast enough for Nagi to hear. She kept her hand on his chest. She gave him a warm smile.

Nagi: "Too nervous?"

Hayate: "Kinda."

Nagi: "Well, you shouldn't be."

Hayate: "But why?"

Nagi: "Because you should be happy."

Hayate: "Happy? For what?"

Nagi: "On being accepted."

Hayate: "Where?"

Nagi: "You are as clueless as ever. Gezz, what I'm a going to with you?"

Hayate: "Oh... Thanks Miss Nagi. I feel so happy right now."

Nagi smiled. She looked around the room.

Nagi: "I'm sorry, Hayate, Maria, Shannon, I was being too rude."

All: "It's okay."

Nagi: "Hayate are you free right now?"

Hayate: "For you, I'm always free."

Nagi: "I'll get dressed then."

Hayate: "Are we going somewhere?"

Nagi: "Yeah."

Shannon returns back at the Royal Garden and narrates the whole story to Athena.

Athena: "That's good to hear. I guess, for now, we can relax."

Shannon: "Yeah."

Athena: "By the way, this spell will last for eternity, right?"

Shannon: "Eternity?"

Athena: "What? Don't tell me your spells don't last for eternity!"

Shannon: "Well, if the spell beaks, I'll cast it again."

Athena: "What if the spells ends when you are somewhere else?"

Shannon: "Then, I'll be in a huge problem."

Athena: "Yeah."

Shannon: "But you said we should relax."

Atheana: "Till the spell is doing its work we can take a break. But make sure you cast it again soon."

Shannon: "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5: The date

Yes ema, your absolutely right. Hayate is completely under the spell.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The date.**

Nagi gets dressed and heads towards the mansion door where Hayate was waiting for her.

Hayate: "Let's get going, Miss Nagi. You know this is my first date."

Nagi: "Really? Well, it's my first time as well, Hayate."

Both smiled.

Hayate: "So sweetie, from where do we start?"

Nagi looked at him with a bit of a shock.

Nagi: "What did you just say?"

Hayate: "From where do we start?"

Nagi: "Not that! Before that, what was that sweetie?'

Hayate: "Oh that, I called you. Nice one, right?"

Nagi blushes: "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that."

Hayate: "I've got an idea. Let's start form where everything once began."

Nagi: "The place where everything once began? You mean, the vending machine?"

Hayate: "Yes, the vending machine at Loser Park."

The young couple arrives at the place where they had first met. They looked at the machine.

Nagi: "Now from here, where do we go?"

Hayate: "No idea."

Nagi: "I still remember that day very well."

Hayate: "Me too."

Nagi: "Well, how about we shopping?"

Hayate: "That would be nice. What so we shop for?"

Nagi: "Um, maybe clothes?"

So they move on to a nearby clothing store. Nagi was looking out for outfits.

Nagi: "I think it was a complete waste of time to go to the park. We didn't do anything there."

Hayate:" You do have a point."

Nagi picks out a frilly pink dress.

Hayate: "Nice choice, Nagi."

Nagi: "I like it as well."

Hayate: "Yes. I bet you'll look great in it."

Nagi: "But I didn't pick it out for me."

Hayate: "Huh?"

Nagi: "The trial room is that way Hayate."

Nagi points out towards the trial room. Hayate clearly understood want Nagi wanted him to do.

Hayate: "Nagi, I'm a guy I can't wear that."

Nagi: "For me. No one will know that you are a guy if you wear it. Please, Hayate"

Hayate, left with no other option had to wear it forcefully.

Nagi: "You look great, Hayate."

Hayate: "Can I take it off, now."

Hayate was completely embarrassed. But Nagi had a ton of clothes ready for Hayate to try on. Poor guy had to try it all on. After all, he didn't wanna hurt Nagi. After trying on all the outfits, Nagi wanted to eat something.

Nagi: "Hmm, Hayate, I want to have something."

Hayate: "But what?"

They were now outside a ice-cream parlor.

Nagi: "I want to have that giant ice-cream."

Nagi points out to a couple who were having a giant ice-cream inside the parlor.

Hayate: "How about we go in then?"

Nagi: "Sure."

They walk towards the counter.

Hayate: "We'd like to have that ice cream sundae."

The lady at the counter: "Sure sir, that's for ¥500."

Hayate: "What!?"

Nagi: "What's the matter Hayate?"

Hayate: _"For her sake, I'll have to_." "Nothing."

They purchase the ice cream and take it to their seat. Now, lets see what's going on outside the parlor.

Ayumu: "So you really did confess? What'd he say?"

Hinagiku: "He said he loves someone else."

Ayumu: "Who?"

Hinagiku: "He didn't tell the name."

Ayumu: "I wonder who she is."

Suddenly their eyes went on Hayate and Nagi.

Ayumu: "Maybe he loves Nagi."

Hinagiku: "Could be."

They were watching Hayate feeding Nagi. They blushed.

Ayumu: "It's defenately Nagi!"

Hinagiku: "Your right, come on let's go, leave them alone."

Ayumu: "Wait Hina. Let's keep following them."

Hinagiku: "We're not stalkers."

Ayumu: "Please."

Hinagiku: "No!"

Hayate and Nagi go out of the parlor.

Ayumu: "Look look, their leaving."

Ayumu grabs Hinagiku's hand and pulls her. They hide behind bushes, poles, buildings, etc. The date continued. The young couple went to the cinema hall for a movie, followed by a gaming center and the spooky house.

Nagi: "Hayate that was so much fun."

Hayate: "It sure was."

Nagi: "Where do we next?"

Hayate: "There s beach nearby, let's go there. We can watch the sunset."

At the end of the day Hayate and Nagi were sitting on a rock that was closest to the ocean. Ayumu and Hinagiku were hiding behind another rock. Soon after, it was sunset. Nagi kept the head on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate looked at her and they grew closer, they were just an inch away. They could hear each other's breath. Ayumu and hinagiku blushed as they saw this.

Ayumu: "Don't tell me they are about to...!"

Hinagiku: "Quiet!"

They were loud enough for Hayate and Nagi to hear. They looked around the place and spotted Hinagiku and Ayumu. They called out to them and asked them what they were doing behind the rock.

Ayumu: "We were not following you."

Nagi: "I didn't ask that, hamster."

Hinagiku: "Well, we are sorry to interrupt. I think we should get going now."

Nagi: "The SPs will come to pick us up. If you guys want you can come along."

Hinagiku and Ayumu: "Thanks, Nagi."

Nagi: "Hold on, I'll give a call to Maria and let her know where we are."

Nagi gives Maria a call. Soon after, the SPs arrive in the helicopter.

Hayate hops in first and gives Nagi a hand. He helps her to get on the helicopter. Then he gives a hand to the other girls.

Ayumu: "So, you guys, are out on a date?'

Nagi blushes and lowers her head, where as Hayate confidently replys saying, "Yes". Now, they are back at the mansion. The helicopter landed. They got down from it.

Hinagiku: "Thanks for the lift."

Ayumu: "Thank-you. We'll go back home now."

Hayate took them to the main entrance gate of the mansion and Nagi went towards her room. The two girls left and Hayate enterd back in the mansion. Suddenly he heard Nagi's shout. He ran towards her.

Hayate: "That's the matter!"

Nagi: "I can't find Maria anywhere. I need to take a bath but I don't know where she is."

Hayate: "Let's start looking for her."

Nagi: "Sure. Let's split up and look for her."

They started looking out for her. After searching in every corner of the house, Hayate found her fast asleep in the gaming room. She had played billards and was tired, so she drifted off to sleep.

Hayate: "Miss Nagi"... _"Hold on, if I tell her that Maria's here, I won't be able to spend more time with her."_

Nagi arrives near Hayate.

Nagi: "Hayate, did you find her."

Hayate: "No. I think that you should take a bath all by your self now."

Nagi: "Maybe, I'll do that."

Hayate: "I'll go and prepare dinner."

Nagi: "Sure."

Hayate: " _I'm so sorry Maria."_

Hayate, your selfish!

* * *

For now, that's the end of this chapter. There is more fun to come.


	6. Chapter 6: The sleep-over

**Chapter 6: The sleep-over**

Nagi has her bath and has her dinner along with Hayate

Nagi: "Hayate"

Hayate: "Yes."

Nagi: "You know I'm still scared to sleep alone. Even Maria isn't here, So do u mind being in my room for the night."

Hayate: "Um, that's fine by me." _"Yes!"_

Now, they are in Nagi's room.

Hayate: "What's this for?"

Nagi had created a line using the blanket that divided the bed into two parts.

Nagi: "You are not supposed to cross this line, is that understood?"

Hayate anime sweat drop: "Yes Nagi."

Nagi just turns around a little and sees the beautiful sky out of the window.

Nagi: "Wanna star gaze for a while?"

Hayate: "Sure."

They go out to the balcony.

Hayate: "The stars sure are beautiful, aren't they?"

Nagi: "They sure are."

Hayate: "I've been wanting to tell you something from a long time. May I say it?"

Nagi: "Um, sure go ahead."

Hayate kneels down on one knee, takes Nagi's right hand and looks straight into Nagi's emerald green eyes. Nagi's heart was racing and so was Hayate's.

Hayate: "Miss Nagi!"

Nagi: "Ye-yes."

Hayate: "Would you like to be my wife?"

Nagi: "Gladly."

Nagi smiled and made Hayate stand. Once Hayate stood, they looked deep into each others eyes. Their distance reduced. They were now too close. Hayate wraps his hands around Nagi's waist and pulls her a little towards him. She keeps her small hands on Hayate's shoulder. Their distance still reduced.

Hayate: "Nagi..."

Nagi: "Hayate..."

They closed their eyes. Suddenly they heard a cellphone ringing. They drew away from each other.

Nagi: "My phone is ringing, I'll go and answer it."

Nagi picks up the call.

Nagi: "Hello."

Shannon: "I'm sorry, I can't come home tonight. Tell Maria as well. "

Nagi: "Um, okay."

Shannon: "Nagi, you are still up? Go to bed right away."

Nagi: "Okay sis."

Shannon: "Good. Good night."

Nagi: "Yes, Goodnight."

They cut the call.

Hayate: "Who's call was it?"

Nagi: "Sis's call."

Hayate: "I see."

Nagi: "She told me to go to bed. Let's sleep, hayate. "

Hayate: "Okay."

They walk towards they bed and try to get some sleep. Nagi realized that she doesn't have enough space to sleep, So she tries to increase her sleeping space a little more by shifting the line towards the other side. Hayate notices what nagi was trying to do.

Hayate: "It's not fair Nagi dear."

Nagi: "But I want more space to sleep."

Hayate: "I need space too, u know."

Nagi: "I know that but... but..."

Hayate: "I don't want us to fight."

Hayate quickly tosses the bed sheet line out of the bed.

Nagi: "What did u do this for?"

Hayate: "This line made us argue and I don't want us to argue."

Nagi: "Okay. Let's sleep now."

Hayate: "Sure."

They drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, Maria woke up in the gaming room where she had dozed off.

Maria: "Oh boy, I slept here itself last night?"

She walked out of the room where she met Shannon.

Maria: "Good morning, Shannon."

Maria: "Morning, Maria."

Shannon yawned.

Maria: "You didn't sleep well?"

Shannon: "I was busy all night."

Maria: "I see."

Shannon: "I told Nagi to tell you I won't be able to get home until morning."

Maria: "I haven't see Nagi since yesterday."

Shannon: "I wonder where she is. Let's go check if she's in her room."

Maria: "Sure."

When they enter Nagi's room. They saw that Hayate and Nagi were hugging each other and sleeping.

Shannon: "Aww, so cute. this is what I call true love."

Maria: "Yes."

Shannon: "Should we wake them up?"

Maria: "I don't think so. They would get embarrassed, don't ya think?"

Shannon: "Let me click a pic."

Shannon takes out her cellphone and clicks a snap of the loving couple.

Shannon: "Let's go to have breakfast. I'm hungry."

Maria: "Sure."

They leave the room and after a while Hayate wakes up and looks at nagi.

Hayate: _"She's so pretty. Wait! She's your mistress. My mistress? Hold one something isn't right here? It's like I've been dreaming that she's my girlfriend but I feel that it wasn't a dream."_

Soon nagi wakes up.

Hayate: "Good morning dear."

Nagi: "Good morning, Hayate. How'd your night go?

Hayate: "It went great cause you were with me." _"What am I saying?"_

Nagi blushed.

Nagi: "Whatever. Let's go and have breakfast."

Hayate: "Sure."

Nagi: "I'll get dressed then, you go and get dressed too."

Hayate: "Sure."

Hayate leaves.

Hayate: _"Something doesn't seem quite right here. It's not like I don't like her, but what's this feeling? it's so different. I always liked her as my mistress and saviour but why do I feel that I liked her as a girl? The way a guy would like a girl. Why?"_

Hayate is getting dressed. He puts up casual clothes.

Hayate: "Huh? Casual clothes? Right! I know I'm no longer a butler."

At the table, Maria, Shannon, Nagi and Hayate were having breakfast. After breakfast here's what happened.

Nagi: "Maria, elder sister, I have to tell you something."

Maria and Shannon: "Yes."

Nagi: "Me and Hayate have decided to get married."

Maria and Shannon smiled: "We don't have any objections."

Shannon: "But you will have to ask your grandfather about it."

Nagi: "Right!"

* * *

That's all for this chapter. a question to u, 'Is that part where Hayate is speaking complicated to understand?' if not that's fine and if yes I'll explain it to you either through pm or when the next chapter comes out.


	7. Chapter 7: Discussions can be funny too

Sorry for being so late, college had started and I was busy with some other stuff too...

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Discussions can be funny too.** (Finally No 'The' as the chapter title ^_^)

Nagi: "I still don't get it, y do we have to meet the old man?"

Shannon: "coz he's ur grandfather."

Nagi: "whether he agrees or no, I'll be with hayate."

Shannon: "I know how u feel but come on, there's No harm in asking."

Nagi: "if u say so then I guess I'll go."

Shannon: "we'll leave in an hours time, so get ready."

Hayate and nagi: "yes."

Hayate and nagi leaving the dinning hall.

Maria: "Do u think grandfather will agree to this?"

Shannon: "honestly, I don't think he'll agree. You know mommy married her butler and grandfather feels he betrayed her and all. He also thought daddy was after their money but he wasn't. He really loved mommy."

Maria: "but more importantly, what about the spell? Will it last forever?"

Shannon: "it won't, after hayate knows that he's being engaged with nagi. He'll automatically fall for her, after all, he knows they'll be No other choice. He won't hurt his precious nagi."

Maria: "won't it be forceful?"

Shannon: "I don't have another choice. I can't let her heart be broken."

Back to our dear couple...

Hayate: "aren't you happy about this dear?"

Nagi: "Yes very."

There's still the bomb between them. It still didn't disappear even after trying to. Will those smiles be lost forever?

All the residents are all ready to leave the mansion and visit Mikado sanzenins place. they hop into the helicopter that takes them the their destination. the maids and butler's of mikados palace greet them and escort them to mikados room. the room was huge and there was expensive furniture all over.

Mikado: "so what brings u here today?"

Shannon: "there's an important matter that we'd like to discuss about."

Mikado: what is it?

Shannon: "the thing is..."

Nagi: "Me n hayate wanna get married."

Mikado: "that's not gonna happen." He sips from his cup.

Shannon in her mind: "I knew this would happen, I need to try my best to convince him." "so grandfather, y r u against this?"

Mikado: "there's No way this poor looking butler can become my son."

Smack!

Nagi: "who are u calling poor looking?"

Mikado: "you didn't have to hit Me like that... look Maria, my granddaughter is always bullying Me."

Nagi holds Hayates hand: "we're leaving right now."

Hayate: "whatever u say, ojou-sama."

Nagi takes him to the helicopter and waits for her sis and Maria to come.

Nagi: "I just can't stand the old man."

Hayate: "but why wouldn't he agree just like your sis and Maria did?"

Nagi: "he said that you have a poor face but I don't think that's the reason."

Hayate: "then?"

Nagi: "basically, he's under the impression that daddy betrayed mommy but that isn't true. he wouldn't want Me to marry my Butler coz of that."

Hayate: "but dear, haven't you forgotten that I've resigned?"

Nagi: "ya, he doesn't know that but he still wouldn't agree to this. that's why I hate him."

Hayate comforts her: "now now, don't be upset, I'll find a way."

Nagi: "thanks dear."

back at Mikado's room

Shannon: "why did you disagree huh!?"

Mikado: "I have my personal reasons."

Shannon: "like what?"

Mikado: "..."

Shannon: "well?"

Athena: "you know, they'll be very happy if that happens. don't u wanna see ur granddaughter happy?"

Hinagiku: "tenessou-san does have a point."

Ayumu totally confused: what's going here again?"

Shannon: "when did you guys get here?"

Hinagiku: "we just received a licence to appear unexpectedly, so we're just trying it."

Sakuya: "well, I received the license long ago. but if your gonna make an expected appearance make sure that it's funny."

Shannon in her mind *anime sweatdrop*: "this is getting off-topic now."

Sakuya: "you know, I haven't had a single appearance since this fanfiction started. how did the author forget such an important character?"

Ayumu: "my last appearance was 2 chapters ago."

Hiangiku: "mine too."

Ayamu: "it was fun though."

Hinagiku: "it wasn't that funny."

Sakuya: "where'd isumi go?"

Athena: "she was here?"

Sakuya: "I guess she got lost on the way. I told her to be with Me if she wanted an appearance."

Maria, Shannon and Mikado in their minds *anime sweat drop*: "what's going on here again?"

Maria: "what should hayate and nagi do to get you to agree?"

Mikado: "prove that he isn't after her money."

Maria: "well he isn't after her money at all."

Mikado: "how'd you know?"

Ayumu: "what's exactly going on here? looks like some serious matter."

Shannon: "coz it serious."

Ayumu: "what?"

Shannon: "we are planning on hayate and nagis marriage."

for a moment, there was an awkward silence in the room,

and then

all: "what!?"

Shannon: "yes it's true."

Hinagiku: "but where are they anyway?"

Shannon: "read the chapter again for that. apparently alot has happened."

Isumi: "I finally made my appearance."

Shannon: "don't u start too."

Sakuya: "well take our leave now."

Shannon in her mind: "please do."

everyone leaves.

Shannon in her mind: "what was that all about?"

Maria: "let's just forget whatever happened?"

Shannon anime sweat drop: "yeah." "I'll just get them."

Shannon leaves and goes to the helicopter when she find out that hayate and nagi were fast asleep. nagi was smiling.

Shannon: "kawaii, I guess I won't disturb them and don't worry sis I won't let your smile get lost."

Shannon returns back to the room.

Maria: "where are they?"

Shannon: "they were peacefully sleeping so I didn't disturb them."

Maria: "okay then. so grandfather, what do plan yo do next?"

Mikado: "plan for a wedding."

Maria: "hayate and nagis?"

Mikado: "No, Shannon's"

SMACK!

Shannon: "do u think that joke was funny? well it wasn't."

Mikado: "sorry sorry. we don't have time to waste, we have to prepare for a wedding."

Shannon and Maria: "yes!"

* * *

Well, what do u think? I'd like to read ur reviews... *^▁^*


End file.
